


Hyperspace gossip

by FeatherHair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Toprawa Covert - Fandom
Genre: Complaining about armour, Din paint your beskar Voiddamnit, Mandalorian Culture, Original Character(s), Original Mandalorian Character(s) - Freeform, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherHair/pseuds/FeatherHair
Summary: "Wait...What?" Rika’s abrupt move made her lose focus and drop the coin to the ground. With a grumbled expletive under her nose she bent to retrieve it. “Like …unpaintedone?” The human grunted while picking up the piece, her whole stance emitting some level of disbelief. “Are they having a death wish or are just stupid?”Because what’s the better way to spend time in hyperspace than talking with your childhood friend and discuss poor fashion (or colour) choices of some bounty hunter?
Relationships: Inde Skett & Rika Kobayashi
Kudos: 11





	Hyperspace gossip

It was a comforting revelation that Rika - even after all these years - still filled the silence with a one-sided conversation, foot-tapping or other activity never expecting more of an answer than an sporadic hum.

Of course, she could still spend a whole day quieter than a mouse – especially when on some less-than-legal-job - making an aura of unnerving impassiveness around her. But when relaxed, _Ka'ra_ , the thief was a never-ending source of sounds and unused energy.

Inde, however, couldn’t quite recall how – between the purring of _Blackbird’s_ engines and passing hyperspace - they begin this topic of conversation whatsoever.

“So anyway,” Rika began, coin spinning idly between her fingers. “Word is that there’s some random Mando hoping through Galaxy with some kind of … asset, I think - yea, … it probably was it - evading every bounty hunter who is – apparently – stupid enough to go after them, even if there’s evidence that they eviscerated his fellow associates before…” She paused turning in her seat to fully face the Nautolan’s helmet, her own mask pushed on top of her head. “I don’t think you know more about this fellow?” Rika asked, with one brow higher than the other, amusement clear in her voice.

'Thinking about changing the job and taking your chances with them?' Inde signed, curious what their childhood friend had in mind.

“Nah,” the shrugging of her shoulders was very eloquent, “I would actually need to chase them and, you know, I’m too lazy for that sort of thing.” She laughed shortly. “Besides,” she started, voice and face suddenly sober, “I don’t deal with … _living cargo_.” The last part was almost a spat out whisper.

Inde winced slightly beneath their helmet, both from the sullen emotions they felt and their own guilt.

They caused it.

'Sorry.' They signed, a bit ashamed.

But Rika dismissed the apology with a wave of hand.

“S’alright.” She stated, unbothered. “You didn’t mean it.” There was a moment of silence interrupted only by sounds of the hyperdrive. “I’m asking about the Mando because I didn’t hear more about them and, I admit, I’m kinda curious.” Kobayashi crookedly smiled. “Some hunters are tight-lipped schuttas... Besides, it's a little hard to listen on someone's conversation while being in a loud and crowded cantina."

Inde hummed silently agreeing with their companion. 'I've heard that they have pure beskar armour.' After all, they sometimes were out hunting too.

"Wait... _What?_ " Rika’s abrupt move made her lose focus and drop the coin to the ground. With a grumbled expletive under her nose she bent to retrieve it. “Like … _unpainted_ one?” The human grunted while picking up the piece, her whole stance emitting some level of disbelief. “Are they having a death wish or are just stupid?” The raven-haired one, after few seconds, looked at the other’s helmeted face as if to see if she offended them in some way but that was not a problem … probably, the human couldn’t quite discern.

Inde involuntarily chuckled. While the Crow didn’t know the meaning of colors on a Mando’ade armor, well, she still had a point. They might not agree on some things but, when it comes to colouring, they both acknowledged that the darker, merging with the surroundings, ones were better. It could be – Nautolan admitted to themselves - caused by the events of their shared past.

“I mean… It _is_ kriffin’ shiny.” The _Blackbird's_ pilot made a vague gesture with her hands. “No wonder that so many mercs are able to find them.” Kobayashi muttered. “They’re like a Voiddamn flashing beacon if they’re not wearing a hood or something…” She snorted shortly. “No need for tracking devices then since they are so detectable on their own.” 

Inde let out a mirthful sigh. 'Maybe someday you will get the chance to tell them this.'

“I would rather not be blasted to another Galaxy because I offended them somehow, thank you.” Snickering and shoulders slightly shaking, Inde’s companion turned back to the consoles. “We will be reaching the destination in another 20 minutes,” she stated.

Seeing this as a signal of ended conversation, the Mandalorian present in the ship started humming a tune with accompaniment of _Blackbird’s_ equipment and occasional foot-tapping.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for reading!  
> Secondly, I'm actually not sure where I saw the "unpainted beskar is a flashy bad idea" but it was apparently enough for me to write this ficlet and if anyone knows where it was used before I will be grateful for information.  
> Thirdly, it may not be visible but this work is set in the universe of series "The Mandalorian, his son, and the Storm Trooper" by LadyIrina. If you haven’t read it yet please check it out. Definitely one of the best series I’ve ever read and it’s still updating!


End file.
